Sunset
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, hingga aku tak tahu di mana awal mula cerita ini. Semua berlangsung seperti sang surya yang terbenam di ambang khatulistiwa. Indah namun sesaat./Omake: Separate. Manabe-Sakura-Hayato fic. RnR maybe? (sorry for trolling you *slap*)
1. Fall

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy belongs to Level-5 inc.****  
****I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, alur ngebut, klise, dsb.**

**Beta-ed By: EcrivainHachan24**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Fall****  
**_"Kau, pemilik permata safir_ _yang_ _telah membuatku jatuh dalam medanmu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu matahari telah sepenuhnya menguasai langit. Sinarnya tersebar ke seluruh permukaan bumi yang menghadap ke arahnya tanpa terlewat barang satu titik.

Sebuah jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri seorang remaja dengan model rambut _spiky_—Matatagi Hayato—menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang, waktu di mana seharusnya ia telah berada di tempat tujuannya.

Hayato mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya pada lantai di depan meja kasir sebuah toko buah-buahan, gestur itu biasa ia tunjukkan ketika ia merasa parameter kesabarannya telah mencapai batas maksimal.

"_Ano _… apa mesin kasirnya rusak lagi?" tanya remaja itu pada kasir wanita di hadapannya.

"I-iya, kalau begitu biar saya hitung manual saja, ya?" ujar si kasir dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Hayato memutar kedua bola matanya, "Baiklah … _Kenapa tidak daritadi._"

Setelah membiarkan kasir wanita itu menghitung total harga sekeranjang buah yang ia beli, Hayato pun memberikan sejumlah uang dan segera meninggalkan toko itu.

Sekali lagi ia melirik jam tangan putihnya, angka duabelas dan tigapuluh yang tadi menghiasi layar jamnya sekarang telah berganti menjadi angka duabelas dan limapuluh tiga.

"Bagus, aku hanya punya waktu tujuh menit sampai pintu masuknya ditutup," remaja itu menggumam.

Tak berpikir untuk membuang waktu lebih lama, anggota klub atletik SMP Kaiou itu bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian berlari seperti ketika ia berada di arena.

* * *

Sementara itu seorang remaja dengan helaian _lavender—_Manabe Jinichirou—tampak gelisah. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya yang biasa membesuk dirinya.

"Tak biasanya dia terlambat. Apa ini gara-gara jam tangan barunya yang terbuat dari karet itu ya?" gumam Manabe.

Namun segera ia tepiskan hipotesis asal-asalan yang dipikirkannya. Apa pula hubungannya jam tangan karet dengan keterlambatan orang yang ditunggunya itu?

Remaja berkacamata itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu kurang lima menit. Kemudian benaknya merangkai sebuah hipotesis lain.

"Atau mungkin ia tak bisa masuk ke sini karena pintunya sudah ditutup?" Manabe bergumam lagi.

Teringat akan peraturan Rumah Sakit yang melarang adanya kerabat pasien yang membesuk di atas jam satu siang, Manabe semakin yakin bahwa hipotesis keduanya itu benar. Maka ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu melangkah pelan keluar kamar sembari membawa tiang penyangga infus.

Helaian _lavender _di kepalanya bergerak ketika ia menoleh ke arah pintu pembatas antara ruang resepsionis dan lorong bangsal pasien. Keheningan sempat menyelubung namun dengan segera terkoyak oleh suara decitan pintu yang dibuka oleh sosok remaja bersurai hitam legam.

Senyuman langsung tersirat pada wajah Manabe saat ia mendapati sahabat baiknya sejak kanak-kanak itu berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Demikian juga dengan sosok itu. Saat ia mendapati bahwa Manabe tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, tanpa dikomando, lisannya langsung meneriakkan nama sahabatnya tersebut.

"Manabe …! Ups …." sebelah tangan remaja bersurai hitam itu pun bergegas membungkam mulutnya ketika ia ingat di mana ia berada saat ini.

"Pfftt … dasar ceroboh. Ini kan Rumah Sakit," ucap Manabe pada sosok itu—Hayato.

Tanpa menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah, Hayato pun memamerkan cengirannya. "Hehe, ini untukmu," katanya kemudian, seraya mengangsurkan sekeranjang buah yang berada di tangannya pada Manabe.

Remaja berkacamata itu menerimanya, "_Arigatou_. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tadi kau kemana dulu? Tidak biasanya terlambat seperti ini."

"Ah, biasalah mesin kasir tokonya rusak lagi. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan aku ya? Hehehe …."

Manabe mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kasihan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa masuk dan harus menunggu di luar," katanya.

"Hmm sama saja kalau begitu. Ternyata Manabe mengkhawatirkan aku sampai menunggu di luar kamar begini ya? aku terharu …." ujar Hayato, jahil.

"Huu pulang sana, tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu kok!" gerutu remaja berambut _lavender _itu.

"Ahaha aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah dong. Sudah ayo masuk nanti kau sakit lagi, lho," kata remaja berambut _spiky _itu seraya membantu sahabatnya membawakan tiang penyangga infus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pasien yang waktu itu dirawat di sebelahmu ke mana?" tanya Hayato saat mereka melewati bilik kosong di samping ranjang Manabe.

"Oh, paman itu sudah pulang tadi pagi," jawab Manabe.

"Yah, berarti kau sendirian dong malam ini?"

"Bisa jadi …."

"He, berarti aku bisa menginap ya?" ujar remaja bersurai hitam itu sembari terkekeh.

"Hah, mana mungkin boleh."

"Boleh dong. Menjenguk di luar jam besuk saja aku boleh, hahaha …." Hayato tertawa.

Memang sejak beberapa bulan lalu Hayato diizinkan oleh perawat di sana untuk membesuk Manabe di luar jam yang ditentukan dan boleh keluar saat jam besuk berikutnya diberlakukan.

Jam besuk pertama berlaku dari pukul sebelas sampai pukul satu siang. Karena sekolah berakhir pukul dua belas, Hayato baru bisa datang ke Rumah Sakit paling lambat pukul setengah satu. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak menguntungkannya sebab ia hanya bisa berinteraksi dengan Manabe selama duapuluh lima menit karena lima menit berikutnya ia sudah disuruh keluar dari kamar pasien.

Maka ia diberi keringanan—karena sudah sering datang membesuk—oleh perawat yang menjaga ruang resepsionis. Ketika pembesuk lain keluar pukul satu kurang lima menit, Hayato masuk, lalu ketika pembesuk berikutnya datang pada jam kedua, pukul setengah lima sore, Hayato diizinkan keluar.

Berkat kebaikan hati para perawatnya itulah Hayato menyarankan Manabe agar tidak pindah ke Rumah Sakit lain.

"Hmh. Dasar _ngelunjak_," ujar Manabe sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

Pusat tata surya yang tadinya bersinar begitu terik di atas bumi, kini mulai condong ke ufuk barat. Cipratan cahaya jingga kemerahan terlukis di atas kanvas langit, menandakan bahwa hari telah sampai pada penghujungnya.

Seorang remaja berambut _lavender_ tampak mengantarkan sahabatnya ke depan pintu resepsionis. Setelah tiga jam lebih tigapuluh menit bersama-sama, Hayato pamit pulang karena waktu besuknya sudah habis.

"Hati-hati ya," ujar si rambut _lavender_, Manabe.

"Iya. Jangan lupa minum obat habis makan malam nanti."

"He, kau pikir aku pikun apa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa."

Pemilik iris _onyx _itu terkekeh, "Baiklah. Aku pulang, _jaa_ …." ujarnya seraya membuka pintu dan melambaikan tangan.

"_Jaa_. Besok datang lagi, lho!" seru Manabe, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hayato.

Setelah melewati meja resepsionis dan memberi salam pada perawat yang ada di sana, Hayato pun melangkah menuju _elevator_ yang terletak di ujung lorong.

Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol panah yang menunjuk ke bawah lalu ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu _elevator_yang di hadapannya terbuka.

_Ting._

"Oh," Hayato sedikit terkejut ketika beberapa orang perawat yang mendorong sebuah ranjang pasien keluar dari _elevator_. Ia mundur selangkah untuk memberi jalan bagi mereka.

Sempat terlihat olehnya walaupun sekilas, seorang gadis terbaring di atas ranjang tersebut. Iris _onyx _milik remaja itu menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari sang gadis ….

… sebuah permata safir yang tertanam pada rongga matanya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hayato kembali melakukan rutinitasnya sepulang sekolah—membesuk Manabe. Sambil menggenggam sebuah kantong plastik berisi komik yang masih tersegel rapi, remaja bersurai hitam itu berjalan menuju ruang resepsionis paviliun tempat Manabe dirawat.

Remaja itu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia tak menyadari kalau seorang perawat di situ menyapa dirinya.

Yah, semoga saja perawat itu tidak mencabut izinnya yang memperbolehkan Hayato menjenguk di luar jam besuk setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Manabe, aku dat—"

Perkatan Hayato terputus saat ia melihat sahabatnya tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang memakai baju khusus pasien wanita.

"Oh, Matatagi, masuklah!" seru Manabe kemudian.

"_U-uhn_," dengan kikuk, remaja beriris _onyx _itu menutup pintu lalu menghampiri Manabe dan teman barunya.

"Wah, kau bawa apa?" tanya si kacamata ketika ia melihat kantong plastik yang sedari tadi digenggam Hayato.

"_Etto _… ini komik favoritmu, kebetulan hari ini edisi selanjutnya terbit, jadi aku membelinya," Hayato menjawab tanpa melepas pandangannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang memunggunginya.

"Hehe terima kasih. Oh iya, kau belum kenal dia kan? Dia pasien yang baru dipindahkan kemarin sore ke sini."

"Hah?" Hayato mengerjap lalu menoleh pada Manabe, "Oh, i-iya, aku belum kenal." katanya kemudian.

"_Ne_, Nozaki-_san_, ini Matatagi, dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Matatagi, ini Nozaki-_san_." ucap remaja bersurai _lavender _itu.

Kepala yang berhias _sakura petals _itu tergerak untuk menoleh pada Hayato, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang saat ini tampak bahagia—juga sepasang iris biru safir yang tertanam di rongga matanya.

"Nozaki Sakura, _desu_. _Yoroshiku_." ucapnya lembut.

Hayato merasa organ pemompa darahnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat saat iris _onyx _miliknya bertemu dengan permata safir milik gadis bernama Sakura itu.

'_Ia memiliki permata safir yang indah ….'_

Lalu remaja itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh sang gadis.

"Matatagi Hayato, _desu_. Senang berkenalan denganmu." balasnya kemudian.

—_to be continued_—

* * *

note: hisashiburi da ne, minna~ kembali lagi bersama saya dan fic gaje saya~ *kemudian dilempar sapu*

ehm, jadi ceritanya saya ini lagi suka banget sama trio ini. yah, seems crack but di beberapa episode ada hintsnya (walaupun cuma ngoper bola/kebetulan berdiri sebelahan sih ahaha *dor*)

eh malah curhat jadinya... wkwkwk *digetok*

intinya, saya seneng pake banget bisa ngerusuh di FIEI lagi~ ayee /o/ *salah kalimat*

yosh, silakan sampaikan pesan-pesan anda di kotak review ^^v

Be Positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


	2. Sudden

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy belongs to Level-5 inc.****  
****I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, ada Tetsukado nongol, ada sesuatu yang mungkin berbahaya, gaje, alur ngebut, klise, dsb.**

******Beta-ed By: EcrivainHachan24**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Sudden****  
**_"Sesuatu terjadi di luar dugaan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sejak kali kedua indera penglihatannya berpapasan dengan sepasang iris biru safir milik Sakura, Hayato merasa ada sesuatu yang merasuk dalam dirinya; mengetuk pintu hatinya, membuat jantung di tubuhnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Benang-benang pemikiran dalam benaknya terus merajut perwujudan sosok gadis itu, seolah melarang dirinya melupakan si pemilik permata safir barang sejenak saja.

Indera pendengarannya juga terus menerus mendendangkan suara lembut yang terluncur dari lisan gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut kapan pun dan di mana pun.

Hayato tak mengira bahwa hal sepele seperti bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis dapat membuat organ tubuhnya mengalami pengalihan fungsi yang begitu signifikan.

Sehebat itukah pesona dari sepasang iris biru safir yang melekat pada rongga mata seorang Nozaki Sakura?

* * *

Jam dinding yang terpaku di tembok masih menunjukkan pukul duabelas lewat limabelas menit saat pintu kamar itu berdecit terbuka.

"Siang!" sapa Hayato yang membuat suara decitan itu.

"Ah, siang juga, Matatagi," sahut sosok pertama yang ditemuinya—Sakura.

"Oh, N-Nozaki-_san_. Halo," ujar remaja bersurai hitam itu bersikap agak canggung.

Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Kamu baru pulang sekolah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"I-iya. Ngomong-ngomong di mana Manabe?"

"Barusan sebelum kau datang, dia dibawa perawat ke ruang terapi." jelas Sakura.

"Oh, begitu …." Hayato mengangguk paham. Ia pun meminimalisir jarak antara mereka berdua lalu meletakkan benda yang biasa dibawanya saat menjenguk Manabe—sekeranjang buah—di atas meja kecil yang membatasi kedua ranjang.

"Ini untuk … err … kalian. Maaf hanya membawa satu," kata remaja itu.

"Wah, tidak apa-apa. _Domo arigatou_." ucap gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut dengan riang.

"Sama-sama." balas Hayato, tersenyum.

_Jduk_. _Brak._

"Hah?" mendengar suara pintu dibanting, Hayato dan Sakura otomatis menoleh, menatap sosok Manabe yang berdiri di sana.

"Manabe? Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan bernada heran terluncur dari lisan Hayato.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. kaget ya?" remaja berkacamata itu berujar sembari tertawa—yang terdengar hambar—kemudian menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau ini … kalau bercanda jangan seperti itu dong."

"Maaf."

Berusaha menampik atmosfir tak mengenakkan yang menyekap mereka, Sakura pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "_Ano_ … bagaimana terapinya, Manabe?" tanya gadis itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian menyahutinya dengan senyuman. "Biasa saja, tapi aku mulai merasa baikan."

"Begitu? Syukurlah …."

Manabe tersenyum mendengar kalimat afeksi itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau datang lebih cepat?" ia menoleh pada Hayato yang cengengesan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya? Guru-guru rapat tadi. Makanya aku pulang lebih awal."

Remaja berkacamata itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ho, begitu rupanya."

_'Kupikir ada alasan yang lain ...'_

* * *

Posisi matahari yang tadinya hanya sepenggalan kini mulai beranjak naik seiring dengan detik waktu yang berpacu.

Setelah melatih kemampuan lari jarak pendek bersama dengan anggota klub atletik sekolahnya, Hayato mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah _bench _di pinggir lapangan kemudian meneguk isi botol minumnya tanpa menyisakan tetes terakhir.

Remaja itu menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya, membiarkan gas dengan lambang O2 itu mengisi setiap rongga paru-parunya, lalu menghembuskannya kembali dalam bentuk karbon dioksida.

Hayato menatap arena atletik yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan sendu.

'_Dua minggu lagi sampai hari perlombaan …._'

Perlahan ia mencengkeram botol minum yang ada dalam genggamannya. '_Jadwal latihan semakin ketat. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjenguk mereka selama beberapa hari ke depan,_' pikirnya.

Remaja itu menghela napas, '_Jika demikian, aku takkan bisa bertemu Nozaki …._'

"_Tch_. Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

"Oi, Matatagi!"

Hayato tersentak. Sejurus ia menoleh pada sumber suara yang tega membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. "Tetsukado-_senpai_?"

Orang itu, seniornya di klub atletik, Tetsukado Shin.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya.

Hayato hanya tertawa hambar saat menjawabnya, "Ahaha, tidak kok. Aku hanya … _bingung_ …."

"Apa? kau bicara apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, _Senpai_," ujar Hayato cepat.

"Ho, kau mulai menutup diri ya …?" cecar Tetsukado.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bingung …."

Sebelah alis milik senior itu terangkat, "Bingung?"

"I-iya. Sebenarnya, aku ... sedang menyukai seorang gadis ..." akhirnya bibir milik Hayato mengatakannya.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum remaja yang memiliki rambut dengan dua warna berbeda itu terkekeh kecil mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan juniornya. "Ahahaha jadi itu sebabnya kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Duh, kau ini, melankolis sekali."

Remaja bermarga Matatagi itu hanya tersenyum tipis, '_Melankolis, katanya ..._'

"Lantas, apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

Kepala _spiky _itu menengadah, membiarkan iris _onyx _yang tertanam di rongga matanya memantulkan refleksi besi berwarna kebiruan yang melapisi atap _bench_. "Aku menyukainya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku—"

"—Kau bukannya tidak tahu, tapi kautakut ditolak, kan?" sela Tetsukado.

"He?" Hayato mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Takut ditolak bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak tahu cara mengungkapkan perasaanmu karena kautakut ditolak olehnya. Ketakutanmu itu yang membuat kauragu dan akhirnya malah jadi tidak tahu, aku benar kan?"

Remaja bersurai hitam itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Etto _… bisa jadi, hahaha …." katanya.

Tetsukado mendengus geli kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk menepuk bahu sang junior, "Begini, Matatagi … memang sakit rasanya kalau ditolak, apalagi oleh orang yang paling kau sukai …."

Hayato terdiam, membiarkan seniornya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"… Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika orang yang kau suka itu tidak mengetahui perasaanmu terhadap dirinya."

Remaja dengan rambut yang berbeda warna itu tersenyum pada Hayato. "Setidaknya biarkan gadis itu tahu kalau kau menyukai saat-saat bersamanya. Jika ia menerima, jangan sia-siakan dirinya. Jika ia menolak, jangan memaksa. Karena akan sangat menyakitkan jika kau tahu orang yang kau sayang tidak senang bersamamu."

Iris _onyx _itu menatap Tetsukado dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "_Senpai_…?"

'_Darimana kau mendapat kalimat bagus seperti itu?_'

"Baiklah, aku pamit. Aku harus menjemput ayahku di Dermaga. _Jaa,_" ujar Tetsukado setelah berpidato panjang seraya beranjak dari _bench_.

"Oh, _jaa_." balas Hayato sambil mengangguk. Ia menatap punggung seniornya yang menjauh itu sembari memikirkan kembali perkataannya barusan.

"_Setidaknya biarkan gadis itu tahu kalau kau menyukai saat-saat bersamanya."_

Hayato menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kali kemudian ditatapnya jam tangan putih yang menunjukkan pukul satu lewat sepuluh menit. Merasa tak mempunyai alasan untuk membuang waktu, remaja itu bergegas menarik tasnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Nozaki-_san_, sekarang giliranku."

"Tidak, Manabe. Sekarang giliranku."

Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut _lavender _dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah memperebutkan dua buah dadu yang mereka gunakan untuk bermain monopoli.

"Kau sudah melemparnya dua kali, Nozaki-_san_. Jadi sekarang giliranku," ujar si rambut _lavender_, Manabe.

"Dadunya kan memang ada dua, jadi aku melemparnya dua kali, dong," sahut Sakura, tak mau kalah.

Manabe menepuk dahinya, "Harusnya kau melempar keduanya bersamaan, bukannya satu-satu. Sini, berikan padaku," kata remaja berkacamata itu seraya menadahkan tangannya.

Senyum jahil terkembang di wajah cantik gadis beriris biru safir tersebut. "Ambil kalau bisa," ujarnya sembari melempar kedua dadu itu ke atas dan menangkapnya kembali dengan cepat sebelum tangan Manabe menyentuhnya.

"H-hey, Nozaki-_san _…!" seru remaja berkacamata itu sembari berusaha menggapai-gapai sepasang benda kecil yang disembunyikan Sakura dalam genggamannya.

Namun sang gadis tak membiarkan teman sekamarnya itu mendapat dadunya dengan mudah. Sambil tertawa-tawa ia menghalangi tangan Manabe yang terus berusaha menggapai.

"_Mou ii_!" merasa dipermainkan, Manabe pun beranjak dari duduknya. Digenggamnya kedua lengan Sakura kemudian dibukanya telapak tangan gadis tersebut.

"Ahaha … tidak akan kubiarkan!" ucap Sakura seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

"_Ugh_," Manabe pun menarik lengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Namun apa yang ia lakukan justru membuat keseimbangannya goyah—

"Ah!"

_Trak_.

—Dan ia berakhir dengan punggung terlentang di ranjang, juga Sakura yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Demi waktu yang seolah menghentikan detaknya, demi jarak wajah keduanya yang kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter, Manabe berani bertaruh kalau saat ini jantungnya telah mencapai rekor tercepat dalam melakukan tugasnya.

"Nozaki … _san ._…"

Permata safir Sakura menembus sepasang iris kelabu milik Manabe yang terhalang oleh lensa kacamata.

"H-hah …?" hanya itu yang lolos dari lisan sang gadis saat remaja bersurai _lavender_ itu menyebut marganya.

Syaraf-syaraf dalam alat gerak atas Manabe mulai bekerja, membuat kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sakura yang dihiasi rona kemerahan tersebut, menuntunnya mendekat hingga ia dapat menjangkau selaput tipis merah muda sang gadis dengan pagutannya.

Terkejut, namun hanya sesaat. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis itu untuk mengatupkan kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan eksistensi sepasang iris biru safirnya yang berbinar. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menemukan dirinya terlena dalam tautan remaja berhelaian _lavender _itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh sempurna di atas tubuh lawan jenisnya.

Kedua insan itu sama-sama tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini ada sepasang iris _onyx _yang tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya.

—_to be continued_—

* * *

note: sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih sama beta-reader tercinta, kak Hana. makasih kak udah nambal bagian yang bolongnya X"D *sujud*  
terus makasih juga buat teman-teman yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR fic ini, saya sangat menghargainya :"D *sungkem satu-satu*

yosh, sesuai janji, saya update chapter dua-nya malam ini~ semoga kalian berkenan dengan isi dan penghujung ceritanya-oh well, since today is Ramadhan dan saya nulisnya siang-siang, sebisa mungkin saya 'perhalus' pas lagi itunya teehehe... *digaplok* jadi kalo misalnya masih terkesan frontal, tolong kasih tau ke saya ya *bows*

oke, selanjutnya silakan sampaikan pesan-pesan anda di kotak review~ XD

Be Positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


	3. Truth

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy belongs to Level-5 inc.****  
****I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, alur ngebut, klise, diksi berbelit-belit, mengandung drama picisan, dsb.**

**Beta-ed By: EcrivainHachan24**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Truth****  
**_"Ketika hatimu ingin mengatakan kebenaran, mengapa kau biarkan dusta hadir menampakkan eksistensinya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Permisi …." ucap Hayato saat ia membuka pintu ruang resepsionis.

"Selamat siang, Matatagi-_kun_." sapa seorang perawat yang berdiri di belakang meja.

Kepala berhelaian hitam legam itu menoleh, "Ah, siang. Saya ingin menjenguk Manabe dan Nozaki-_san_," katanya.

"Oh, silakan. Kebetulan mereka berdua sudah menjalani terapinya tadi pagi, jadi sekarang mereka ada di kamarnya."

Hayato mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang, "Kalau begitu saya—"

"_Are_? Tumben sekali Matatagi-_kun _membawa bunga," tegur wanita perawat itu saat menyadari bahwa remaja yang memakai _jersey _tersebut tengah mendekap sebuket bunga mawar merah muda.

"Ahaha … ini …."

"Apa bunga itu untuk Sakura-_chan_?"

_Deg. _Pertanyaan yang sangat tepat sasaran.

"_Etto _…." Hayato mengusap tengkuknya, salah tingkah. '_Bagaimana aku menjawabnya?_' pikir remaja itu.

Perawat wanita itu terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat berjuang, Matatagi-_kun_!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Hah?" remaja bermata _onyx _itu tercengang sesaat sebelum ia menyadari bahwa sang perawat tengah mendoakan dirinya.

"Te-terima kasih banyak! Baiklah, saya permisi dulu," ujar Hayato dengan nada suara ber_tempo allegro_ kemudian segera menerobos masuk ke dalam paviliun.

Anggota klub atletik itu mempercepat langkahnya. Beruntung ia masih ingat di mana ia berada, jika tidak mungkin saat ini juga ia telah melakukan _sprint_.

Rasanya ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan pemilik permata safir yang membuat indera di tubuhnya mengalami pengalihan fungsi itu.

Hayato tersenyum menatap buket bunga mawar yang berada dalam genggamannya.

'_Merah muda_… _seperti rambutmu_.'

Remaja itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tinggal melewati satu pintu lagi, maka ia akan berada di depan kamar tempat Manabe dan Sakura dirawat.

Perlahan ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, kemudian dihembuskannya. Genggaman tangannya pada buket bunga tersebut semakin erat ketika ia meminimalisir jaraknya dengan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka—

"Siang, se … mua …."

—Namun dengan segera, jemarinya melonggarkan genggaman tersebut kala iris _onyx_ miliknya menangkap kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di sana.

Kedua tangan Hayato seolah tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk menggenggam buket bunga itu agar tetap berada dalam dekapannya dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan benda cantik tersebut bersentuhan dengan lantai keramik putih paviliun.

Remaja bersurai hitam itu kemudian menghantamkan punggungnya pada dinding yang dicat warna kebiruan di belakangnya. Kepalanya menengadah, membiarkan manik matanya menciut terkena paparan sinar lampu yang benderang.

Hayato menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha memendam perasaan ingin meluapkan emosi di hatinya. Tangannya yang terkepal kuat melakukan kontak dengan dinding di belakangnya, menghantam benda tak berdosa itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"… Sial!"

.

.

.

Karena kesadaran dan kebutuhan akan oksigen yang tiba-tiba mendesak, Manabe melepas pagutannya dengan Sakura seraya beringsut menegakkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya terdiam, mengatur deru napas sembari berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang kini memperluas area jajahannya di wajah mereka.

Manabe menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja menyapu bersih milik Sakura. Senyum tipis terukir di sana. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan melakukan hal itu dengan gadis di hadapannya, namun hati kecilnya merasa sangat bahagia.

"_Ano _…."

Kepala _lavender _itu tergerak saat sang gadis menyuarakan sesuatu.

"Ma-Manabe … tadi itu … maksudnya apa …?" tanya Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ah, i-itu …."

Panik. Remaja berkacamata itu pun menyuarakan apa yang bertentangan dengan isi hatinya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja."

"Apa?" kepala gadis itu terangkat. Iris biru safir miliknya menatap iris kelabu lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Manabe mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan permata safir yang mencoba menembus pertahanannya itu sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Y-yah, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Lupakan saja." ucapnya.

Ia tak sadar bahwa kalimatnya telah berubah menjadi tombak yang mengoyak perasaan gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

Setelah membiarkan hening menguasai mereka, Sakura pun beranjak dari ranjang kemudian memakai alas kakinya. "Aku … ingin keluar sebentar," ujarnya pelan, tanpa sedikit pun menggerakan sendi di lehernya untuk menoleh pada Manabe.

Indera pendengaran sang gadis hanya mendengar respon berupa gumaman samar yang diberikan remaja berkacamata tersebut sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar dan menemukan sosok Hayato yang tengah bersandar pada dinding luar.

"Matatagi?"

Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh ketika suara yang sangat _familiar_ itu tertangkap daun telinganya.

"Nozaki-_san_? Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya remaja bersurai hitam itu saat mendapati bahwa terdapat bendungan kecil di sudut permata safir sang gadis.

Sakura mengerjap hingga bendungan di sudut matanya pecah menjadi buliran kristal bening. Lalu tanpa berkata apa pun gadis itu bergegas angkat kaki dari hadapan Hayato.

"Tunggu, Nozaki-_san_!"

_Brak_. Gadis itu menerobos pintu yang membatasi lorong bangsal dengan ruang resepsionis hingga mengejutkan perawat yang berjaga di sana.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Belum sempat perawat itu melenyapkan keterkejutannya, seseorang yang lain kembali datang menerobos pintu.

"Nozaki-_san_!" seru Hayato sembari melancarkan kemampuan _sprint_-nya untuk menyusul Sakura. Namun ia kalah cepat dengan gadis yang kini telah menutup pintu _elevator_ itu.

Remaja beriris _onyx _itu berdecak kesal. Ia pun menengadah untuk melihat kemana _elevator _tersebut membawa sang gadis.

"Mau apa Nozaki-_san _pergi ke atas?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba terpikirkan oleh Hayato satu tempat yang mungkin akan didatangi seseorang ketika ia tengah mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Sakura. Maka tanpa mengulur waktu, remaja itu pun bergegas menapaki anak-anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas.

* * *

Terdengar suara dentingan saat pintu _elevator _yang membawa Sakura ke _rooftop _terbuka. Gadis itu disambut pemandangan beberapa handuk dan selimut putih yang tengah berjemur di bawah sinar mentari, sesekali mereka melambai karena digelitik oleh hembusan angin.

Sakura berjalan di antara jemuran tersebut menuju sebuah bangku kayu yang disangga oleh besi bercat hitam, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Satu detik, dua detik, dan pada detik ketiga isakan tangisnya mulai terdengar samar-samar dan semakin jelas. Kepala berhias _sakura petals _itu tertunduk dalam. Bahu mungilnya terguncang. Gadis itu menumpahkan rasa kecewanya pada setiap buliran kristal bening yang berguguran dari iris biru safirnya.

Pikirnya, saat ini ia hanya ditemani oleh suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh jemuran yang tergelitik angin. Namun perkiraannya tidak seratus persen benar, sebab selang beberapa detik kemudian ada suara lain yang mengusik.

"_Hhh _… Nozaki … _san _…."

Terkejut, gadis itu menoleh pada sumber suara yang berada seratus delapanpuluh derajat di belakangnya.

"Matatagi?"

Permata safir itu memantulkan refleksi seorang remaja sebayanya yang tengah terbungkuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kamu mengejarku …?" tanya sang gadis kemudian.

Masih dengan napas memburu, Hayato mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekadar melempar seulas senyum pada gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. "Yah, begitulah. _Hhh _… ternyata larimu cepat juga, ya."

Sakura terdiam. Tak menghiraukan perkataan remaja bersurai hitam itu, ia pun menghadap ke arahnya semula dan kembali tertunduk.

"… Kenapa kau mengejarku?"

Sepasang kelopak mata yang melindungi eksistensi iris _onyx _itu mengerjap ketika pemiliknya mendengar pertanyaan bernada lirih terluncur dari lisan sang gadis. Perlahan Hayato mendekati bangku kayu yang telah dikuasai gadis tersebut kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku … khawatir padamu."

Sejurus Sakura menoleh, memandangi sosok yang duduk di sisi kanannya itu dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Kupikir, jika seseorang sampai meneteskan air matanya berarti orang tersebut tengah mengalami suatu masalah yang kompleks, bukan begitu?" ujar Hayato seraya menoleh pada gadis yang membuatnya jatuh hati itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kepala berhelaian merah muda itu tertunduk. "Iya, benar …." lirihnya.

Telapak tangan remaja laki-laki itu memulai sebuah pergerakan kecil, menyentuh punggung tangan sang gadis seraya menggenggamnya lembut. Kemudian kalimat yang telah terancang rapi dalam benaknya pun terucapkan.

"Jangan putus asa. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu …."

Sakura menatap Hayato dengan manik hitam dalam iris biru safirnya yang membulat sempurna. "Matatagi … k-kau … melihatnya …?"

Tersenyum, remaja itu menjawab, "Ya. Aku melihatnya—"

'—_Termasuk wajah kalian berdua yang tampak sangat menikmatinya ….'_

Jawaban itu telak membuat selaput tipis merah muda milik gadis itu mengatup, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rona kemerahan yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menghias wajahnya kini muncul kembali.

Namun mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang terjadi antara dia dan Manabe malah membuat batin gadis itu semakin terkoyak hingga iris biru safirnya kembali membentuk sebuah bendungan di sudut matanya.

"Tapi dia bilang kalau semua itu hanya ketidak sengajaan," Sakura berujar lirih.

Sepasang mata _onyx _itu menyipit. '_Naif_….' batinnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, maksudku mana ada orang tidak sengaja yang … _sampai melakukan itu padamu_…."

"Tadinya aku berharap begitu … karena aku menyukainya …."

Mendengarnya, Hayato berdehem pelan. Sekadar melonggarkan organ pernapasannya yang sedari tadi menahan sesak.

"Tapi … sepertinya aku salah …." Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan putus asa. Setidaknya biarkan dia tahu kalau kau menyukai saat-saat bersamanya, karena akan sangat menyakitkan jika orang yang kau suka tidak mengetahui perasaanmu terhadapnya."

Lalu bibir Hayato mengukir senyum pahit.

'_Ya. sangat menyakitkan …._'

Selama beberapa saat mereka membiarkan jemuran yang tersibak angin menjadi _sound effect _yang mengisi keheningan hingga sepatah kalimat terucap oleh lisan Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk siraman rohaninya, Matatagi."

Hayato mendengus geli. "Tak masalah," balasnya.

Sang gadis tersenyum. "Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu," ujarnya.

"Aku juga, Nozaki-_san_."

'_Lebih dari itu, aku sangat bahagia_ ….' lanjut remaja bersurai hitam itu dalam hati.

"_Ne_, Matatagi, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"_Etto _… jam setengah tiga," jawab Hayato setelah melirik jam tangannya. "Oh iya, sekarang waktunya minum obat kan?"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu," ujar remaja beriris _onyx _itu seraya beranjak dari kursi dan membantu gadis di hadapannya berdiri.

Namun baru saja kedua kakinya memijak lantai _rooftop_, gadis pengidap lemah jantung tersebut merasakan nyeri yang menusuk organ pemompa darahnya.

"A-akh!"

Hayato spontan menoleh saat ia mendengar rintihan itu. "Nozaki-_san_? Kau kenapa?"

"Matata … gi … ak-aku … akh …."

"N-Nozaki-_san_! Bertahanlah!" seru Hayato sembari memegang kedua bahu sang gadis kemudian membantunya berjalan menuju _elevator_.

Namun rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi membuat tubuh gadis itu menyerah pada gravitasi dan terhuyung ke depan. Refleks, Hayato bergegas menahan tubuh rapuh itu agar tidak bersentuhan dengan lantai _rooftop_.

"Nozaki-_san_!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang remaja bersurai _lavender _terlihat gelisah karena gadis yang sekamar dengannya sejak dua minggu lalu itu belum juga kembali.

"Kemana dia? Katanya 'keluar sebentar' …." gumamnya.

Merasa tak bisa hanya duduk diam dan menanti, Manabe pun beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Terdengar suara berdecit saat daun pintu terbuka. Manabe menyembulkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah pintu lain di ujung sana yang tertutup rapat—pertanda tak ada seorang pun yang datang melewatinya.

Remaja itu menghela napas kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, dan saat itulah sebuah benda yang tergolong asing tertangkap oleh iris kelabunya.

"… Bunga?"

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah muda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu. Diamatinya bunga cantik itu beberapa detik hingga ia kembali menemukan benda asing lain di dalam buket bunga tersebut—sebuah kartu ucapan yang kemudian dibuka olehnya.

_Untuk Nozaki-_san_._

_Aku menyukaimu._

_Dari Matatagi._

"I-ini …."

Tiba-tiba pintu yang menghubungkan ruang resepsionis dengan bangsal pasien terbuka lebar karena sesosok remaja bersurai hitam legam menendang daun pintu tersebut.

"Manabe!"

Kepala _lavender _itu sontak menoleh dan tercengang saat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya berada dalam pangkuan sosok remaja di ujung sana.

"Matatagi? Nozaki-_san_?"

—_to be continued_—

* * *

note: eaaa~ drama abis- *plak*

sejujurnya ini melenceng dikit dari plot awal (dikit doang kok, ciyus deh*?*) terus tadinya saya gak mau nyebutin Manabe sama Sakura itu sakit apa, tapi kayaknya mendingan disebut deh soalnya udah ada yang nanyain hehe *digetok*

yosh, seperti biasa, makasih banyak buat kak Hana yang udah ngebeta-in, buat teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk RnR di 2 chapter sebelumnya, dan buat kamu juga yang rela ngabisin beberapa KiloByte quota paket internetnya buat ngebaca fic ini, hontou ni arigatou~ *bows*

oke, silakan sampaikan pesan-pesan anda di kotak review~ XD

Be positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


	4. Mistake(s)

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy belongs to Level-5 inc.  
I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, alur ngebut, klise, ada flashback, unmentioned chara, dsb.**

******Beta-ed By: EcrivainHachan24**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Mistake(s)  
**_"Baik aku atau pun kamu, kita berdua sama-sama melakukan kesalahan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Iris kelabu yang terlindungi oleh lensa kacamata itu menatap sendu sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajah gadis tersebut. Sebuah selang yang tersambung dengan infus tertancap sempurna pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Beberapa kabel kardiogram tampak menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya.

Kemudian tatapan iris kelabu itu beranjak pada layar kardiogram yang menerjemahkan detak jantung sang gadis ke dalam bentuk gelombang. _Tempo _bunyi yang membuktikan bahwa organ pemompa darahnya masih bekerja itu terdengar lambat—seolah mengatakan bahwa jantung milik gadis bernama Sakura tersebut sudah terlalu lelah mengemban tugasnya.

Sebersit rasa menyesal perlahan merambah ke dalam hati. Ketika sang gadis tengah menghadapi situasi antara hidup dan mati, dirinya hanya bisa menatap di balik kaca tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Saat ini Manabe merasa bahwa dia merupakan sosok paling payah di dunia.

Remaja itu mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang berjajar di ruang tunggu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jemarinya merenggut kasar helaian _lavender _yang tumbuh di kepalanya sembari menghembuskan napas berat.

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia melakukan hal tersebut sejak satu minggu sebelumnya—saat dokter menyatakan bahwa gadis yang ada di dalam sana koma ….

… Dan dirinya lah penyebab dari semua itu.

* * *

Suara lolongan peluit dan derap kaki yang menjejak bumi hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu bagi remaja bersurai hitam legam yang tengah duduk menekuk lutut di atas lapangan rumput dengan wajah sendu dan tatapan kosong dari sepasang iris _onyx _miliknya itu.

Jika dilihat dari jauh, saat ini sosok Hayato tak terlalu berbeda dengan sebuah patung—diam seperti terpaku di tempat.

Beruntung kedua bahunya bergerak naik-turun secara teratur—membuktikan bahwa ia masih bernapas dan bukanlah sebuah patung seperti hipotesis orang-orang.

Kepala bersurai legam itu menatap nanar langit di atasnya. Awan-awan berarak membentuk sekelebat wajah yang dikenalnya; wajah yang dikhawatirkannya saat ini.

Sudah genap seminggu ia tidak menampakkan wujudnya di rumah sakit tempat Manabe dan Sakura dirawat. Sudah genap seminggu ia mati-matian menahan perasaan hampa yang menghantuinya setiap malam.

Tidak berinteraksi dengan dua orang yang secara khusus memiliki tempat di hatinya berhasil membuat Hayato seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup.

Sepertinya ucapan sang senior yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya melankolis itu benar adanya.

Menggerutu gusar, dia mengacak rambutnya; dan teringat akan kejadian tujuh hari silam yang membuat dirinya sedikit ragu mendatangi sosok yang dikhawatirkannya

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah para perawat terdengar dari seluruh penjuru koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Perawat-perawat berbaju putih itu sibuk mengecek pergelangan tangan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang nampak pucat pasi di atas tempat tidur beroda yang membawanya menuju ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana tingkat kesadarannya?"

"Seratus. Kita harus memompa jantungnya secepat mungkin!"

Mendengar istilah yang kedengarannya tidak baik itu, remaja yang tadi sempat membopong Sakura—Hayato—nampak memutih. "Apakah saya boleh mendampinginya?"

"Maaf, tapi kauharus menunggu di luar."

Sebelum melontarkan aksi protesnya, iris _onyx_Hayato menatap sekilas Sakura yang lemah tak berdaya di atas kasur itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos; dan ia tidak membantah lagi.

"Baik, Dokter …."

Kemudian ia mundur dan menatap daun pintu yang ditutup oleh salah seorang pekerja medis setelah sang gadis dibawa masuk ke ruang ICU.

Kepala bersurai hitam itu tertunduk lesu. Dengan gerakan lunglai, Hayato mengubah arah navigasinya menjadi sembilanpuluh derajat ke arah kanan dan saat itu tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Manabe?"

"Matatagi, bagaimana keadaan Nozaki-_san_?" cecar seseorang yang tadi ditabraknya—Manabe.

Hayato mengerjap sejenak, tak menyangka jika Manabe akan menyusul kemari. Namun sedetik kemudian perasaan kesal terbesit dalam hatinya, ia pun memilih untuk membalikan badannya, menghindar dari remaja berkacamata tersebut.

"Matatagi, jawab aku!"

Kedua tangan berkulit _tan_ itu mengepal ketika lisannya berbicara.

"Dia … kritis …."

Iris kelabu di balik lensa kacamata remaja itu berpendar, menatap punggung Hayato yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"… Dan ini semua gara-gara kau!" seru Hayato. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat hingga membuat bahunya bergetar menahan emosi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Manabe, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Hayato berjengit saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat retoris itu. Seketika ia berbalik menghadapi Manabe dan memerintahkan syaraf tangannya agar menarik kerah baju pasien remaja bersurai _lavender _tersebut.

"_Apa maksudku_ kau bilang? Kau tidak sadar kalau perbuatanmu telah membuat keadaan Nozaki-_san _memburuk, eh?! Gara-gara hal itu, dia jadi berlari ke _rooftop_, menangis di sana, kelelahan dan akhirnya kritis …."

Ada jeda sesaat ketika Hayato mengendurkan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Manabe dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"… Dan kau masih menanyakan pertanyaan retoris macam itu? Keterlaluan!" lirihnya, kemudian menghentakkan tubuh remaja bersurai _lavender _itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Manabe hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Ia biarkan helaian _lavender _di kepalanya menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menyamarkan air mukanya yang sarat akan rasa bersalah.

Apa yang dikatakan Hayato adalah benar adanya. Semua yang menimpa Sakura saat ini tidak lain merupakan akibat dari perbuatannya.

Sepasang iris _onyx _itu menatap sahabat baiknya sejak kecil dengan sendu ketika benaknya mengingat bagaimana gadis yang tengah terbaring di dalam ICU itu menaruh hati pada sang remaja bersurai _lavender_, berharap agar ia memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Namun orang itu mengacaukannya, ia merobek harapan gadis itu menjadi serpihan keputus asaan hanya karena sebuah kalimat yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan.

Helaan napas berat terhembus dari indera penciumannya. Hayato mendekati Manabe, sekadar memberi sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu remaja itu dan membisikkan sesuatu—

"Kalau kau menyukainya, jangan sakiti dia …."

'… _Atau aku akan mengambilnya darimu.'_

—Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Perasaan sesal kini menyelimuti lubuk hati remaja beriris _onyx _itu. Karena terlalu mematuhi emosi diri, ia membiarkan lisannya memaki remaja bersurai _lavender _yang merupakan sahabatnya—sosok yang berharga baginya.

Dan sekarang ia bersembunyi di balik keraguan dan kehampaannya sendiri. Hayato merasa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut.

"Matatagi, sampai kapan kau mau berjemur di situ?" tiba-tiba seseorang berseru padanya.

Berkat refleks yang baik, remaja bersurai hitam itu bergegas bangkit saat ia melihat rekan satu klub dan pelatihnya berbondong-bondong keluar dari arena atletik.

"Ah iya, maaf," balas Hayato lalu ia berlari menyusul mereka.

"Ini." sang senior, Tetsukado, melayangkan sebuah tas selempang biru muda kepada pemiliknya yang kemudian ditangkap secara geragapan.

"_Sankyuu_, Tetsukado-_senpai_!"

"_Ah_. Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kau akan ke mana?" tanya Tetsukado.

Sambil berjalan beriringan dengan _Senpai_-nya, Hayato memakai tas biru tersebut seraya berpikir kemana kakinya akan melangkah setelah ini.

Sempat terpikirkan olehnya sebuah lokasi yang mungkin akan ia datangi, namun lagi-lagi keraguan itu memudarkan niatnya.

"_Etto_… mungkin aku langsung pulang saja," jawab Hayato setelah berpikir panjang.

"Begitu. Berarti kita beda jalur ya."

Hayato menoleh, "Mau ke Dermaga lagi, _Senpai_?"

"Yah, itu kan rutinitasku. Baiklah aku duluan, _jaa_!" seru senior dengan rambut yang berbeda warna itu.

"Oh, i-iya, _Senpai_. Hati-hati," ujar Hayato kemudian.

Iris _onyx _milik remaja itu menatap punggung seniornya yang perlahan semakin melebarkan jarak dengan dirinya yang saat ini berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sebait perkataan Tetsukado yang belum lima menit lalu diucapkannya kembali terngiang dalam benak Hayato.

"_Yah, itu kan rutinitasku."_

Berbicara tentang rutinitas, seharusnya Hayato tahu betul apa yang biasa ia lakukan sepulang dari kegiatan apa pun yang dijalaninya, entah itu sekolah atau latihan. Hayato tahu kemana seharusnya kedua kaki ini melangkah, ia tahu persis.

Namun ia malah membiarkan keraguan membelenggu dan menorehkan luka hampa yang baru.

Lagi-lagi kepala bersurai legam itu menengadah, mempertemukan iris _onyx _miliknya dengan gumpalan kapas putih angkasa yang berarak tertiup angin, membuka peluang bagi sinar mentari agar dapat menyinari bumi secara bebas.

Hayato mengalihkan pandangan saat sinar yang mengandung _ultraviolet _itu mencoba menusuk matanya pada aspal kelabu yang terbentang di bawah kakinya.

Belenggu yang menahannya sejak tujuh hari ini mendadak sirna—seperti awan di atas sana yang tertiup angin. Hayato bergegas menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari menuju tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada—seperti sinar mentari yang kini telah merambahi bagian bumi tanpa terkecuali.

* * *

Pintu kaca dengan lambang palang merah di tengahnya itu terbuka saat sensornya menangkap pergerakan Hayato yang mendekat ke arahnya. Remaja anggota klub atletik itu mengurangi kecepatannya ketika ia telah memijakkan kaki di _lobby _Rumah Sakit kemudian berlari menuju _elevator _yang telah lebih dulu dimasuki seorang pria muda.

"Tunggu!" serunya.

Pria berkacamata itu mengerjap kaget saat Hayato melesak masuk tepat sebelum kedua sisi pintu _elevator _menyatu.

"_Hhh _… ma-maaf Tuan. Saya … _hhh _… buru-buru," ujar remaja bersurai hitam itu sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Di lantai mana kamu berhenti?"

Hayato mendongak, menatap pria muda bersurai _scarlet _itu. "Lantai empat," jawabnya.

"Oh. Aku juga berhenti di sana," ujar pria itu, tersenyum.

Remaja berkulit _tan_ itu menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menjajarkan dirinya di sebelah pria bersurai _scarlet _tersebut, membuat sebuah kesimpulan bahwa tingginya saat ini hanya mencapai bahu sang pria muda.

Hayato memperhatikan secara detil penampilan pria tersebut. Bagaimana garis maskulin membingkai wajahnya. Bagaimana kacamata _frame _hitam yang mengilat itu bertengger di atas tulang hidungnya yang tinggi. Bagaimana helaian _scarlet _yang tumbuh di kepalanya itu tertata rapi.

Kemudian dirinya teringat akan sosok sahabatnya yang entah kenapa tak jauh berbeda dengan pria di sebelahnya—walaupun warna rambut dan iris mata keduanya tidak sama.

Jika dipikir-pikir, wajar saja jika Sakura menginginkan Manabe. Toh sahabatnya itu memang tergolong kriteria umum cowok yang disukai gadis-gadis meskipun terdapat satu ketidak sempurnaan dalam dirinya.

Tapi karena itu lah Hayato tahu bahwa Sakura menyukai Manabe apa adanya. Dan memang begitu kan hakikat cinta yang sesungguhnya?

Suara dentingan dari pintu _elevator _yang terbuka mengajak Hayato kembali ke realita. Ia dan pria muda itu melangkah keluar kemudian berjalan menuju rute masing-masing—Hayato lurus, sementara sang pria berbelok ke kanan.

Baru beberapa meter ia berpindah tempat, ponsel yang bersemayam dalam saku _jersey _Hayato mendendangkan nada panggilan masuk. Geragapan ia melesakkan tangannya, kemudian melihat sebuah nomor tak dikenal tertampang pada layar ponsel _touch screen _tersebut.

Ibu jarinya bergerak menyapu layar kemudian di dekatkannya ponsel itu ke telinga. "Uhm … Halo?"

Lalu suara bernada panik terdengar dari ujung telepon. _"Halo? Matatagi-_kun_? Saya suster di paviliun tempat Manabe-_kun _dirawat. Apa kamu bisa segera datang kemari? Tadi Manabe-_kun _pingsan dan dia_—"

"—Saya segera ke sana!" Hayato berseru cepat dan bergegas lari menuju paviliun.

Kedua kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang tak asing lagi baginya. Tampak dua orang perawat dan seorang dokter spesialis berdiri di sekeliling ranjang tempat Manabe terbaring.

Hayato merasa tercekik saat melihat sahabatnya yang tengah dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

"Manabe …."

—_to be continued_—

* * *

**FYI:**

-saya ngetik chapter ini buru-buru... (gak penting elah)  
-title dan subtitle chapter ini mengalami pergantian sampai beberapa kali (saya gak inget *plak*)  
-tadinya chapter ini mau dijadiin last chapter, tapi karena itu gak mungkin jadi saya pecah lagi  
-virus webe hampir menginfeksi saya pas saya lagi ngetik chapter ini... (aw noo- *dor*)

* * *

note: hem... semoga readers-sama gak jadi keroyokin saya karena telat update yah :'3 *dikeroyok beneran*

yosh, as always, makasih buat kak Hanna atas kesediaan waktunya mengedit fic ini~ aishiteru yoo~ *HEH*  
lalu untuk kalian semua yang meluangkan waktu dan pulsanya untuk sekadar membaca fic ini, terutama untuk yang bersedia mereview, saya sangat menghargainya~ *bows*

btw, unmentioned chara di fic ini siapa ya? ada yang bisa nebak? khehehe... *senyum rahasia*

oke deh, silakan sampaikan pesan dan tebakan anda di kotak review~ X'D

Be Positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


	5. Enigma

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy belongs to Level-5 inc.  
I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, unmentioned chara's death, gaje, alur ngebut, klise, dsb.**

**Beta-ed By : EcrivainHachan24**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Enigma  
**_"Jika kalian berada di dua sisi yang berbeda, kemanakah aku harus berjalan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang itu mentari bersinar cerah di atas kanvas langit yang kebiruan. Hanya sedikit bahkan hampir tak ada awan yang berusaha menghadang cahaya pusat tata surya tersebut.

Namun terangnya sinar sang mentari tak mampu menembus kelam yang menyelimuti batin seorang Matatagi Hayato. Remaja yang baru saja kembali dari latihannya itu melangkah gontai di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit, hendak menjenguk sahabatnya.

Masih terekam jelas dalam memorinya, setiap kosakata dari ucapan dokter spesialis yang menangani Manabe. Tentang _Sitomegalovirus_**[*]** yang bersarang pada paru-paru sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, juga tentang kemungkinan terjadinya kerusakan organ pernapasan yang positif menyebabkan kematian bagi remaja bersurai _lavender _tersebut.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu olahraga itu berhenti melangkah ketika ia melewati sebuah ruangan berlabel ICU.

Ah, ia baru ingat kalau ada seseorang lainnya yang harus ia jenguk.

Hayato mendekat pada jendela dan menyentuh kaca bening yang menghalangi pandangannya. Di dalam sana masih terbaring seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang merambahi tubuhnya.

"_Kalau kau menyukainya, jangan sakiti dia …."_

'… _Atau aku akan mengambilnya darimu.'_

Remaja beriris _onyx _itu menghela napas berat ketika sederet kalimat yang sempat ia ucapkan pada Manabe kala itu kembali menggema di telinganya.

Kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu, atau siapa yang menyuruhnya mengucapkan perkataan yang bernada mengancam itu, ia tidak tahu.

Tapi apalagi yang dapat ia lakukan, semuanya sudah terjadi, dan ia sangat menyesal karena membiarkan lisannya tidak menyaring ucapannya saat itu.

Hayato pun melenggang pergi dari depan ruang ICU, ketika itulah ia merasa ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

"Oh, nomor suster yang waktu itu …." gumamnya saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Kemudian Hayato menyapukan ibu jarinya di atas layar lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga, "Halo?"

"_Matatagi …._"

Iris _onyx _itu membulat saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sangat dikenalinya.

"M-Manabe …? Manabe, itu kau?"

"_Iya, memangnya siapa lagi?_" lalu terdengar kekehan kecil dari sana.

"Astaga …." Hayato mengacak rambutnya. "Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian, sembari mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak ke sini, Matatagi?_"

"Syukurlah … tentu saja aku akan ke situ, tunggu ya."

"_Oke, jangan lama-lama,_" kata si pemilik surai _lavender _yang meneleponnya itu.

Hayato menggumam singkat sebelum menutup perbincangan mereka dan berlari menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit.

* * *

"Terima kasih ponselnya, suster," ujar seorang remaja bersurai _lavender _seraya menyerahkan kembali benda itu pada pemiliknya.

Sang perawat wanita tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Manabe-_kun_." Kemudian ia mengantongi ponselnya dan menatap remaja berusia tigabelas yang sudah hampir setahun menjadi pasiennya itu.

"_Ano _… apakah Manabe-_kun_ benar-benar ingin melakukan_nya_?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Manabe menoleh sekilas lalu menatap kembali ke arahnya semula. "Iya, aku akan melakukan_nya_," jawab remaja itu tanpa keraguan yang tersirat.

"_Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kamu tahu hal itu berbahaya, lalu kenapa kamu ingin tetap melakukannya?" _adalah serentetan kalimat yang ingin ditanyakan oleh perawat wanita tersebut, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan mengangguk saja karena merasa tidak berhak ikut campur.

"Tapi, suster …."

"Ya?"

"Apakah Matatagi akan memberi izin untuk itu?" tanya Manabe kemudian.

Wanita itu sempat bungkam, namun akhirnya ia menyuarakan sebuah jawaban.

"Mungkin awalnya Matatagi-_kun _tidak akan mengizinkan, tapi jika kamu memberitahu alasan sebenarnya, saya rasa dia pasti mengerti."

"Begitu …." gumam Manabe.

Sang perawat hanya tersenyum getir, merasa jika saat ini malaikat penjaga sedang menertawakan perkataannya barusan.

'_Mana mungkin Matatagi-_kun _bisa mengerti dan memberi izin untuk _itu _….' _pikirnya.

"Manabe!"

Kepala bersurai _lavender _itu menoleh ketika mendengar marganya disebut. Orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan akhirnya muncul.

"Matatagi!"

Sosok bersurai hitam itu melenggang masuk dengan raut wajah bahagia. "Manabe, syukurlah … a-aku benar-benar senang saat mengetahui kalau kamu baik-baik saja."

Manabe tersenyum. "Suster bilang, selama aku tidak sadar kau selalu menjagaku, ya?" katanya.

"Ahahaha … itu kan kewajibanku, Manabe … _sebagai sahabatmu,_" ujar Hayato sembari menunjukkan cengirannya.

Remaja berkacamata itu tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "_Arigatou, _Matatagi."

"Nah, tidak usah khawatir," sahut remaja beriris _onyx _itu seraya menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

Merasa kalau ini adalah saatnya ia memberi dua sekawan ini waktu bersama, perawat wanita itu pun undur diri dan meninggalkan kamar rawat Manabe.

"Saya permisi dulu," ujarnya sembari membungkuk sopan.

"Terima kasih, suster," balas Hayato.

Ketika suara langkah sepatu hak yang dikenakan sang perawat terdengar semakin menjauh, Manabe pun berpikir untuk segera mengatakan semuanya pada Hayato.

"_Nee_, Matatagi, bisa tolong tutup pintunya?"

Hayato menoleh, "Oh, baiklah." Ia pun melakukan hal yang dimintanya, lalu menghampiri Manabe dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Uhm … Matatagi—"

"Manabe, kau tahu tidak, waktu itu dokter bilang kalau keadaanmu semakin buruk, tapi sepertinya perkataan beliau tidak benar. Aku senang sekali, kuharap kau bisa lekas sembuh, ya," Hayato berkata seolah tak mendengar bahwa Manabe sempat menyebut namanya.

Sepasang mata kelabu itu mengerjap sesaat. "Oh, uhm, iya …." ujar Manabe sembari menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Kau kenapa? Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf padamu ya. Maaf karena aku pernah membentakmu," kata remaja bersurai hitam itu lagi.

"Soal itu … aku akan memaafkanmu …."

Hayato tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Asalkan …."

Kemudian senyuman itu sedikit memudar, tak menyangka kalau ada syarat tertentu baginya agar bisa dimaafkan oleh remaja bersurai _lavender _itu.

"Asalkan apa?"

Rahang Manabe mengeras, kedua tangannya menggenggam selimut putih yang menutupi pinggang hingga kakinya erat-erat ketika lisannya meluncurkan sederet kalimat.

"… Kau mengizinkanku untuk melakukan transplantasi jantung pada Nozaki -_san_."

Bagai tersambar petir, Hayato benar-benar terkejut.

"Ke-Kenapa … kenapa syaratnya seperti itu?!" seru Hayato.

Remaja bersurai _lavender _itu tertunduk dalam. "Aku … harus melakukannya …."

"Tidak, Manabe! Jangan melakukan hal ceroboh begitu!"

"Ini bukan hal ceroboh!" bantah Manabe.

"Tentu saja itu ceroboh! Kenapa kau berniat menghilangkan nyawamu sendiri? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan—"

"—Aku _jelas _memikirkannya, Matatagi. Itulah sebabnya aku harus melakukan ini!"

Bibir Hayato langsung terkatup rapat begitu Manabe meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kesembuhan Nozaki-_san _lebih penting dariku …." ujar pemilik iris kelabu itu setelah membiarkan keheningan menggantung.

Hayato mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kesembuhan kalian berdua _jauh _lebih penting …." ia berucap tertahan.

Manabe tidak menjawab, tanda bahwa Hayato bisa meneruskan ucapannya.

"Akan kupastikan dokter spesialis yang merawat kalian bisa melakukan apa saja agar kalian berdua bisa sembuh!" seru remaja bersurai hitam itu.

"… Jika aku adalah orang yang telah membuat keadaan Nozaki-_san _memburuk, maka aku jugalah orang yang harus membuat keadaannya kembali membaik."

Mata _onyx _itu menatap lawan bicaranya. "Apa ...?"

Remaja berkacamata itu mengulas senyum tipis. "Matatagi, kau sendiri yang bilang _'jika aku menyukainya, jangan sakiti dia' _kan?"

Kebingungan masih tersirat di wajah Hayato. "Lalu kenapa?"

Manabe menoleh hingga kini iris kelabu miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang iris _onyx_ yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku melakukan ini agar nantinya aku tidak menyakiti dia lagi, _agar dia bisa bersamamu, _dan nanti kau bisa menjaganya lebih baik daripada aku," tandasnya.

Hayato beranjak dari duduknya. "Jangan bodoh, Manabe! Jangan korbankan hidupmu hanya demi kebahagiaan—sesaat—ku! Aku bisa mencari gadis lain, _walaupun aku tidak yakin_. Nozaki-_san _lebih pantas bersamamu, dia menyukaimu apa adanya, dan tolong jangan sia-siakan itu semua!"

Tubuh berbalut _jersey _itu bergetar, kemudian terdengar isakan kecil darinya.

Manabe tercengang, ini adalah kali pertama seorang Matatagi Hayato menangis di hadapannya. Perasaan bersalah pun semakin menembus relung hatinya.

"Aku … sudah gagal menjadi sahabatmu …."

Kepala bersurai hitam itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, bodoh, itu tidak benar! Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku! Jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi! Pokoknya aku akan mengusahakan kesembuhanmu dan Nozaki-_san_, aku akan melakukannya!" seru Hayato dengan suara serak.

Remaja bersurai _lavender _itu menghela napas, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya tergerak menyusuri dadanya, raut wajah Manabe tampak tidak biasa saat ia melakukan itu—tampak kesakitan.

"Penyakitku … sudah parah, kau tahu?"

Helaian hitam di kepala Hayato tergerak saat ia menoleh pada si _lavender_. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dokter itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu, Matatagi. Kenyataannya tak lama lagi hidupku memang akan berakhir …."

Sepasang kelopak mata yang berlindung di balik lensa itu mengatup, menyembunyikan keberadaan iris kelabu di dalamnya, dan seulas senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibirnya.

"… Karena itu, tolong biarkan aku memperbaiki keadaan …." remaja berkacamata itu berujar amat pelan, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Iris _onyx _milik Hayato berpendar, membentuk sebuah bendungan kecil yang menghalangi pandangannya.

'_Kenapa harus kau, Manabe …?' _batinnya.

"_Nee, _Matatagi … jika nanti aku berhasil melakukannya … katakan kalau aku … ukh …."

Hayato berjengit, "M-Manabe? Kau kenapa?!"

Di antara rasa sakit yang mendera, remaja bersurai _lavender _itu masih bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan sepatah kalimat terakhirnya.

"… Katakan kalau aku mencintainya."

—_END—_

* * *

**[*]**virus yang menginfeksi Pneumosit (sel yang membentuk bagian alveoli dari paru-paru) dan menyebabkan Pneumonia.


	6. Separate

_Tiga hari kemudian._

"Hadirin, kita sambut pemenang kejuaraan atletik tingkat sekolah menengah tahun ini, Matatagi Hayato!"

_Suara sepasang telapak tangan yang beradu, memenuhi atmosfir._

"Selamat atas kemenangannya!"

"Terima kasih."

_Kilau keemasan terpantul dari medali yang kukenakan._

"Matatagi, seperti dugaanku kau pasti bisa. Selamat ya!"

"Terima kasih, _Senpai, _semuanya."

_Aku tersenyum—sesuatu yang cukup sulit untuk kulakukan._

_Setelah apa yang terjadi._

"Omong-omong, kau bilang jika kau berhasil, kemenanganmu akan dipersembahkan untuk orang lain, siapa itu?"

_Kepalaku menengadah. Cipratan sinar jingga pada kanvas langit senja di atas sana seolah memberi suatu sugesti—_

"Kemenangan ini …."

—_tentang dua orang yang mengisi setiap sudut hati._

"… Kupersembahkan untuk mereka."

* * *

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy belongs to Level-5 inc.  
I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, charas' death, gaje, klise, possibly typo, dsb.**

* * *

**Omake : Separate  
**_"Pada akhirnya kami semua terpisahkan oleh dimensi yang berbeda."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Di sinilah aku sekarang, berjalan seorang diri._

_Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, hingga aku tak tahu di mana awal mula cerita ini._

Kakiku berhenti di sebuah tempat yang menjadi rumah setiap insan di masa depan. Terlihat jelas di seberang sana, dua buah marmer putih yang bersanding.

Dua buah marmer yang di atasnya terukir dua nama.

_Tiga hari yang lalu mereka masih berada di dunia yang sama denganku—_

Aku pun melangkah lebih jauh, bermaksud untuk meminimalisir jarak dengan keduanya. Kemudian sepatah kalimat terluncur dari lisanku.

"Hai, apa kabar?"

Lalu aku tersenyum geli, pertanyaan bodoh.

Sudah pasti kalian baik-baik saja, bukan?

—_Setidaknya, walau keadaan mereka tidak sebaik saat ini._

Tanganku tergerak untuk menyusuri permukaan marmer yang berada di sisi kanan dengan nama Nozaki Sakura yang terukir apik di atasnya.

Senyuman geli pun berubah menjadi sendu saat benakku merajut perwujudan gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai merah muda, dengan sepasang permata safir yang membuatku jatuh akan pesonanya.

Segala hal tentang dia, baik suara mau pun senyum menawannya, semua masih tersimpan jelas.

Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, kupikir aku takkan pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Kemudian aku beralih pada marmer satunya yang terukir nama Manabe Jinichirou di sana.

Adalah suatu kebenaran yang pahit, kala aku mengetahui bahwa sahabatku ini juga menyukai gadis yang sama.

Namun ia tak mengatakan apa yang benar-benar dirasakannya—ia menutupinya—dan itu semua berujung pada kesalahan yang fatal.

Hingga aku berdiri di sini, dengan kalian yang berada pada dua sisi yang berbeda.

Pada dimensi yang berbeda.

_Jika kau bertanya, ya, operasi pemindahan organ pemompa darah yang dilakukan Manabe pada Sakura itu tidak berhasil dilakukan._

_Atau lebih tepatnya, samasekali tidak dilakukan._

_Keduanya telah sama-sama menghadap yang Maha Kuasa, ketika matahari beranjak ke ambang khatulistiwa._

Aku meletakkan medali persembahanku itu di tempat kakiku berpijak seraya berdiri dan menengadah, menantang langit yang saat ini telah berwarna jingga seluruhnya.

Sebentar lagi eksistensi matahari akan digantikan oleh bulan.

Dan kilau jingga kemerahan akan lenyap oleh kegelapan malam.

_Semua itu berlangsung seperti sang surya yang terbenam di ufuk barat._

_Kenangan yang kulalui bersama mereka terasa indah walau hanya sesaat._

Sekali lagi kutatap kedua marmer yang bersanding itu bergantian, kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. _Arigatou, _Manabe …."

Lalu senyumanku melebar saat menatap yang satunya.

"Dan kau, Nozaki-_san_, aku mencintaimu, selalu."

_Sampai jumpa di sunset berikutnya._

—_END beneran_—

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

note: hem... mungkin readers-sama bingung ya, karena di chapter sebelumnya gak ada author's note hehe. if you ask me, yeah, inilah ending 'yang sesungguhnya' dari fic ini... selamat, anda kena troll wkwk *dikeroyok*  
wait, wait, sebenernya chapter 5 juga udah termasuk ending kok, eh darou? *dikeroyok V2*

ehem, oke, saya mau serius... *benerin kacamata*

saya ingin berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kak Hanna, karena sudah menjadi beta-reader saya (sejak fic sebelumnya sampai chapter 5 fic ini), hontou ni arigatou, kimi wa saikou pokoknya~ X/D

juga untuk Yumi-san, Halisa-san, Draco-san, Nadya, Yu-chan, Chihei-san, dan siapa pun yang nantinya RnR fic ini, terima kasih banyak~ untaian kalimat yang kalian tulis berharga banget buat saya. kesediaan kalian untuk membuka fic ini kemudian membacanya juga merupakan suatu apresiasi untuk saya. domo arigatou X"D

yosh. sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya ;D *dor*

Be Positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
